<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insecurities by Lenja98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915973">Insecurities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenja98/pseuds/Lenja98'>Lenja98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virgin River, slight or full on AUs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Virgin River (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenja98/pseuds/Lenja98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An illegal growers’ camp is no place for pups. And yet in front of Calvin, there were seven of them. Troublemakers the whole lot of them, he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calvin (Virgin River)/Jimmy (Virgin River)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virgin River, slight or full on AUs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insecurities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning/Notice: This work/fanfiction has werewolves and a/b/o dynamics.<br/>It is also out of character since people from the Grower's camp don't have that much screentime in the tv series. And I just wanted fluff. So I apologize for this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An illegal growers’ camp is no place for pups. And yet in front of Calvin there were seven of them. Some may have looked remorseful, if you squinted. But most of them looked like they enjoyed pissing him off. They had been playing, and somehow they ended up breaking one of the generators. Calvin could feel a headache coming.</p><p>“Okay, who wants to tell me why the camp now is one generator short?” Calvin asked, trying to be both the boss and alpha he was in any other situation. But also having in mind, that these were pups, none of them older than ten years old. He knew yelling at them is most likely only going to end in tears. His or theirs he didn’t know, and he wasn’t too keen on finding out.</p><p>He looked at the pups expectantly. But none of them seemed too eager to change back and tell him what had happened. </p><p>Suddenly one of the puppies started wagging their tail. Calvin turned around and saw Jimmy coming towards them.</p><p>“What’s going on here? Is it a pack meeting for VIPs only?” He asked cheerfully. The pups had collected themselves enough and ran towards Jimmy, yipping and tails wagging.</p><p>The pack loved Jimmy, and it was only natural since he was an omega and Calvin’s. But Calvin suspected it also had something to do with how Jimmy was as an individual. Where Calvin was sharp edges and sharper words, Jimmy concealed his under loyalty, understanding and diplomacy.</p><p>Jimmy went to sit on the ground so he could cuddle with the pups. “Really what is this? And why was I not invited?” He asked the pups with a smile on his face.</p><p>Calvin took a breath and said. “These rambunctious troublemakers have broken one of the generators. You know the ones we need to have for some sort of electricity.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Jimmy asked, his voice going serious. “Well guys, I happen to know that all of you are responsible members of this pack and want to help it be a good pack. Which means telling us what happened so we might know what broke, and the generator can get fixed faster.</p><p>A sand coloured pup changed back and looked at Jimmy. “We were only playing. And then we went faster and faster until we couldn't stop, and then bang there was the generator. We don’t really know what part we broke.” She said with as much seriousness she could muster at five years old. </p><p>“Okay, thank you for telling us. Now, here’s what I want you to do. Find Spencer or some other pack member and tell them what you told us. Ask them nicely to fix the generator as soon as possible. And if they object, tell them Jimmy wants it done."</p><p>The pups all nodded their heads and ran away in search for someone that could fix the generator. Jimmy stood up and walked over to Calvin.</p><p>“What’s with the face? You look a bit constipated.” Jimmy said jokingly and nudged Calvin’s side. When he doesn't get a reaction, his face changes to something more worried. “Is it your leg? Does it hurt?” Jimmy asks. “Come on let’s get you to the cabin so you can rest.” He moves to grab a hold of Calvin's arm and drag him there himself, since Calvin is nothing but stubborn. But Calvin moves out of the way and starts walking towards the cabin on his own. Mumbling something under his breath as he goes. Jimmy frowns at this, but moves to follow.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy closes the door to their bedroom. “They are only testing the boundaries and your leadership. Just as they should, it’s how they learn. You know this.” Jimmy says. Calvin only continues to grumble something intangible, while he moves to sit on the bed. Jimmy was moving forward slowly. He sits next to Calvin and when the alpha makes no move away from him, Jimmy rests his head on Calvin’s shoulder. Jimmy knows by previous experiences that when Calvin gets in one of his moods, the best way is to wait until he is ready. But also to offer closeness, that the stubborn alpha denies that he needs.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence Calvin goes. “It’s just… Seeing you with the pups made me think about how you always know what to say and how to connect to the rest of the pack. I may be the alpha but sometimes I can’t help but feel like my own pack fears me, from more than the way I act. That they want me out.” He said with this raw honesty that Jimmy had only seen a handful of times.</p><p>Jimmy sits up and takes Calvin’s face in his hands, holding it gently. “I need you to listen and actually believe what I’m about to tell you.” Calvin only nods carefully, because Jimmy’s gaze is piercing into him, revealing all his insecurities and fears. But he also sees a love, a love that he knows won’t fade or abandon him, at least not willingly. The life they lead is by no means a safe one, but life in general is also unpredictable.</p><p>“I love you, so so much. And I love this pack and I know them. Which is why I can tell you that none of the things that your demons are whispering to you is true. Yeah sure the pack might fear you a bit. But that was a choice you made to remain in control. And I might not agree with you, because to me loyalty is earned. But we are pack and they do trust you to look out for them when they keep in line. So please don’t believe what your head is telling you. Believe me.” He finishes his speech by giving Calvin a kiss on the forehead. Then Jimmy takes a step back, keeping one hand on Calvin’s cheek.</p><p>Calvin looks into his eyes and they look sad to Jimmy. He doesn’t like it, but knows that it’s important for Calvin to acknowledge his feelings. And what better place to do it, than the safety of their bedroom. Where Jimmy can be there with him, to comfort and support him, if he needs it.</p><p>“I love you very much. Thank you for being here.” Calvin says with great honesty. “And yes my leg does hurt a bit so that didn’t help today’s events.” Here he hesitates, but he is still looking at Jimmy. Then he seems to decide to go ahead and say the thing he is thinking of. “Could we…” He coughs and tries again, steadier this time. “I'm gonna rest for a while, maybe doze off for an hour or two. Could you stay with me?” And he looks so vulnerable when he finishes the question, that all Jimmy wants to do is bolt the door shut. He wants to wrap Calvin up in blankets and guard him for the rest of time.</p><p>“Yes of course I will stay with you.” He answers gently, giving Calvin another kiss on his forehead. “The pack can run itself for a few hours. And if something happens, they know where to find us.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for any wrong spelling, grammar mistakes and inconsistencies in the text. I don't own the characters or the main story that this is based on (Netflix's series and the books by Robyn Carr).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>